Winter Fun!
by SapphireBlueRose
Summary: Just another snowy day with the Usui's. Please R&R . Highly appreciated.


Here is that long awaited one-shot!~

It's just short and sweet with fluff ;)

Please make sure you read the author's note at the bottom ^.^

Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-sama© Hiro Fujiwara

* * *

Winter Fun!~ 

It was a cool winter afternoon as the Usui kids and their father shoveled the snow off their driveway.

"Daddy! I'm thirsty!" said a little girl who looked the age of 7.

Usui set down his shovel as he picked up his little angel.

"Well lets fix that." Usui said smiling at her as she giggled. "Taichi, we'll be right back."

"All right dad." The 11 year-old boy said as he continued to shovel snow.

As the pair made their way inside the house after taking off their boots and jackets. Usui set his girl down and smiled as she ran to the kitchen. When he walked in he saw how Miki was attached to her mothers legs, practically begging and pouting for a cup of hot chocolate.

"Pwetty please mama." Miki begged looking up at her with pouting eyes.

"One hot chocolate coming up." Misaki said looking at her almost look-alike daughter jump with glee around the large kitchen.

Misaki went to the cupboard and took out Miki's favorite mug which had a penguin design on it. Just as she closed the cupboard a pair of strong, large arms wrapped around her waist.

"Make that 2 my dear." Usui said slyly kissing her cheek and walking over to where Miki was coloring her picture book. He took a seat beside her and watched his lovely wife of almost 12 years work her way around the kitchen muttering about stupid perverted aliens.

"Will you stop ogling my backside Usui." Misaki said turning around with 2 cups of hot chocolate, setting them on the kitchen island.

"Yay! I'll go call Taichi!" Miki yelled out running from the kitchen.

"Now why would I be doing that with our daughter here?" Usui asked getting up from his seat and walking towards Misaki as he brought her into his arms.

Misaki just looked at him, eyebrow raised up and from her facial features she was not to impressed by his reply.

"What is so wrong with showing my beautiful wife affection?" He asked innocently looking into her amber orbs.

"The fact that our 11 year-old son who by the way is turning 12 in about 3 weeks, knows very well about your perverted alien actions, I do not want him to follow in your-mph!" Misaki started but was then cut off by a pair of addicting, warm, soft lips against hers.

Of course Usui being the dominant one in their usual make out sessions, gently pried her mouth open with his tongue, which she easily complied to.

_'12 years and he still can do these things to me.'_ Misaki thought groaning when his tongue caressed with hers and ventured into the depths of her hot and searing cavern.

Hands roaming everywhere, their heated session was over when their was a cough that was heard near the kitchen door. The couple looked towards the door and saw an amused 11 year-old looking at the both of them.

"I guess things got heated in here." Taichi said teased his parents noticing his father's grin and mothers blushing face.

"See you're already brushing off on him!" Misaki shouted hiding her flustered look in Usui's chest who just chuckled in return.

"Mom either way you cannot stop the fact that dads 'actions' would have eventually came up in some point of my life. Genetics mom, you know when a male and female get together and have a baby, they get their looks and personality from their parents DNA joined together. I thought you learned that in school?" He asked nonchalantly as he took the mug and took a seat in one of the island chairs as he waited for an answer from his parents.

"Yes I did but not when I was 11!" Misaki said still blushing from the fact that she had been caught making out with her husband by her nearly corrupted son.

"I got him!" Miki shouted dashing in. "I just went to the bathroom...mama why is your face red? And why is daddy holding you like that?" Miki questioned as she looked from her mother to her father and then her brother.

"I'm fine sweetie and-" "Mommy likes it when daddy holds her like this." Usui finished squeezing a tad tighter to let Misaki know where exactly his arms were.

Taichi almost chocked on his drink as he tried to hold in his laughter. Misaki blushed furiously when she got his signal as to why their daughter questioned the exact position of his arms which were way down south.

Miki just nodded before sitting beside her brother and started coloring away. After the teasing was over between the blushing Misaki, the 2 perverted aliens and an oblivious daughter, Taichi suggested that they should go back to shoveling the snow when he saw his mothers hand tap near a sharp knife as she glared at Usui who in turn smirked right back.

"Good idea son, shall we." Usui said winking at Misaki before walking away with his son. He did not miss the growl she let out and smiled,_ 'Feisty...'_ Usui thought smirking.

"Oh, mama I want to show you the snow angels I made!" Miki yelled grabbing her mothers arm and dragging her to the front door.

"All right, I'm coming." Misaki said as she put her boots, jacket, gloves and scarf on.

"Lets go!" Miki shouted taking her mothers arm once again.

As Misaki walked out the front door the cool breeze hit her. It was clean and refreshing.

"Look mama!" Miki said smiling pointing at the several snow angels on what was considered the front lawn.

"They're gorgeous baby." Misaki said smiling back at her little girl.

Misaki turned her head and saw both Usui and Taichi shoveling the snow. Usui had his back to her while Taichi was facing her, she suddenly got an amazing idea to amp up their family fun. She bent down and picked up some snow, forming a ball, looking back at her daughter Misaki threw the snowball which hit the back of Usui's head square on and quickly ran for cover behind a tree that was close to Usui.

Usui felt the impact and turned around only to be met with his giggling daughter. Eyebrow raised he looked back at his son who shrugged and then was pelted with snow by his sister who giggled once again.

That is when hell broke out snow flinging everywhere from the 2 kids as Usui dodged some that headed his way.

Behind the tree, Misaki sighed in relief when her smart little girl caught onto her plan. She then peeked around the tree and saw her 2 kids practically pelting each other with snow balls as Usui dodged some, his back still to her. Grinning she positioned herself almost like a mama cheetah hunting down it's prey, and she pounced on him.

Just when she thought she had him right there he caught her and held her tightly to his body, smirking at her flushed face. They heard giggling coming from behind them and they both looked over to see their son smirking at them while their daughter laughed and clapped continuously saying "Daddy caught mommy!~"

Then a snowball hit Miki's side. She turned to look at Taichi who smiled in return before making a run for it knowing how fast his sister can be.

"Um..Hi." Misaki said as she wiggled around in his grasp.

"Mmm, I wouldn't do that mama cheetah." Usui groaned as he felt her thigh brush against his front, tightening his arms to stop her struggling.

"Wha...how did you.." Misaki started wondering how he knew her comparison to a cheetah. "Would you let me down already?!" She shouted struggling again.

"You should stop that unless you want me to strip you down right here right now." Usui teased as he started trailing kisses down her neck.

"WHY YOU!-" Misaki got out before they were tackled down by their kids.

To anyone who walked by would see a lump of black, white, gray and pink. Usui being on the bottom with Misaki on top of him, Taichi on top of her and Miki on top of all of them. Laughing was heard from the 4 before the kids were sent inside to get cleaned up since dinner was coming up.

As Misaki was getting up she was pulled down, before she could protest lips met with her own in another heated kiss.

"I've been waiting all day to do that..." Usui said after their little session.

"Why? You kiss me everyday!" Misaki said blushing.

"Something about about today seems special..." He said looking into her eyes.

Emerald locked with amber, warmth surrounding them as they just stayed their.

"Can we go inside now?" Misaki said as a shiver went up her spine because of the cold.

"Of course milady." Usui said getting up without letting go of his hold on her.

"You know I'm not disabled right.." Misaki stated crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him.

Usui pretended to drop her as she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulder and neck. He chuckled as she took a deep breath and let it out.

"Never do that again! I swear I will-"

"You'll what? Punish me." Usui said slyly kissing her cheek as he made his way to the house.

"MOMMY, DADDY! TAICHI FLOODED THE TUB AGAIN!" Miki yelled out from the bathroom window on the second floor.

"Hey I did no such-...shit!" Taichi said loudly.

Both Misaki and Usui sighed.

"That's $0.25 in the swear jar!" Miki said clapping.

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot. Sorry I was not able to update the last 2-3 months I think, I swear it's like I just faded to the unknown and came back. Life is pretty hectic you know xD

Now thank you, all of you who have been so kind and patient waiting for the sequel of 'You'll always be mine' which is 'When you were Mine' I'm still working on some quirks to how I want the plot to be so the very 1st chapter will be posted this Thursday or Friday at the latest if I have my part time job Thursday.

I feel so excited sharing the 1st chapter so here is a little sneak peek at what is to come.

~When you were Mine~

Chapter 1: The Truth

_"Arranged marrige?!" _

_"...in 14 months, so we have a lot of planning to do."_

_'He doesn't recognize me?'_

_"Moving where?" _

_"Nice to meet you I'm Spencer, her date." _

_"Mr. Walker, Mr. Brooklyn.." _

_"Meet me at the cafe down the street." _

_"This is going to be good." _

Those are just some lines found within the chapter.

Well, I guess I be back Thursday or Friday at the latest. If you have any questions please pm me or ask in the reviews ^.^

Bye bye~

~SapphireBlueRose~


End file.
